


Don't Be Daft, Ms. Adler

by Ricechex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, For Naomi because she's awesome, Ricechex has adopted another pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor little ficlet set sometime after THoB. Not smutty at all, but a bit sweet at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Daft, Ms. Adler

The first explosion caught him by surprise, though the second one was much larger. “Get down!” He reached out and grabbed her arm, hauling her along with him behind a half-wall.

“Who did you upset this time?”

He shot her a glare. “Who said this was my fault?”

She quirked one eyebrow at him and smirked. “Men with guns come after me. Explosions, though, that’s all you. Tell me again about Baskerville?”

“Shut-up.”

“You say the sweetest things, Mr. Holmes.”

He rolled his eyes. “Here.” He opened up his coat. “Get close. The smoke is getting too thick, and there’s no other way out right now.” She watched him for a moment, eyes squinting as she covered her mouth and nose. He sighed. “Don’t be daft, Ms. Adler. It doesn’t suit you.”

She glared at him but tucked in close, pulling part of his coat over her face as he did the same.

“I never thanked you.” Her words were loud but strange, muffled under the coat. His brow creased in confusion. He could imagine her smiling under the wool. “For Karachi.”

His gaze softened. “You’re welcome.”

She pushed herself closer to him, tucking her head against his chest. He closed his eyes and brought his arm around her. The gesture was unfamiliar, yet… enjoyable.

Chemical defects might be found on the losing side, but that didn’t mean the winning side couldn’t indulge them occasionally.


End file.
